Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to the field of medical devices and treatments, and in particular to systems, devices and methods for treating structures within the nose and upper airway to reduce resistance to airflow and/or change the pressure level in the nose, nasal cavities, and/or and nasal passages and improve airflow and/or the feeling and effects of nasal obstruction during breathing.
Description of the Related Art
During respiration, the anatomy, shape, tissue composition and properties of the human airway produce airflow resistance. The nose is responsible for almost two thirds of this resistance. Most of this resistance occurs in the anterior part of the nose, known as the internal nasal valve, which acts as a flow-limiter. The external nasal valve structure also causes resistance to nasal airflow. Effective physiological normal respiration occurs at a range of airflow resistance. However, excessive resistance to airflow can result in abnormalities of respiration which can significantly affect a patient's quality of life.
Inadequate nasal airflow can result from a number of conditions causing an inadequate cross sectional area of the nasal airway in the absence of any collapse or movement of the cartilages and soft tissues of the nasal airway. These include deviation of the nasal septum, turbinate enlargement, mucosal swelling, excessive mucous production, nasal valve insufficiency, narrowing or collapse. No matter what the cause of inadequate nasal airflow, the nasal valve area is still the site of significant nasal airflow resistance. In more extreme cases, nasal valve dysfunction is a prevalent medical condition. Nasal valve collapse is often due to weakness or malformation of cartilage structures of the nose.
Cartilage is an avascular tissue composed of a specialized matrix of collagens, proteoglycans, and non-collagen proteins, in which chondrocytes constitute the unique cellular component. Cartilage is specialized connective tissue found in various locations throughout the body. Cartilage basically consists of two components: water and a framework of structural macromolecules (matrix) that give the tissue its form and function. The matrix is highly organized and composed of collagens, proteoglycans and noncollagenous proteins.
The interaction of water and the macromolecular framework give the tissue its mechanical properties and thus its function. Up to 65%-80% of the wet weight of cartilage consists of water, the rest is matrix, mainly collagens and proteoglycans. Chondrocytes are specialized cells that produce and maintain the extracellular matrix (ECM) of cartilage. The ECM makes up most of the tissue, where dense, covalently-linked heterotypic collagen fibrils interact with a number of other specialized matrix components.
The nasal valve was originally described by Mink in 1903. It is divided into external and internal portions. The external nasal valve is the external nasal opening formed by the columella at the base of the septum, the nasal floor, and the nasal rim (the lower region of the nasal wall, also known as the caudal border of the lower lateral cartilage). The nasalis muscle dilates the external nasal valve portion during inspiration.
The internal nasal valve, which accounts for the larger part of the nasal resistance, is located in the area of transition between the skin and respiratory epithelium. The internal nasal valve area is formed by the nasal septum, the caudal border of the upper lateral cartilage (ULC), the head of the inferior turbinate, and the pyriform aperture and the tissues that surround it.
The angle formed between the caudal border of the ULC and the nasal septum is normally between about 10°-15° as illustrated in FIG. 1. The internal nasal valve is usually the narrowest part of the nasal airway and is responsible for more than two thirds of the resistance produced by the nose.
In 1894, Franke performed nasal-flow experiments in models and cadavers and found that whirl formation occurred near the head of the turbinate during calm breathing. Mink in 1903 developed this concept further in 1920, suggesting that the greatest area of resistance was in the limen nasi or the union of the lobular cartilage and ULCs. In 1940, Uddstromer found that 70% of the resistance of the nose was produced in the internal nasal valve area and the remaining 30% was due to the nasal fossa. Van Dishoeck further investigated the mechanisms of the nasal valve in 1942, and in 1970, Bridger and Proctor wrote about a “flow-limiting segment” that included the limen nasi and the pyriform aperture. In 1972, Bachman and Legler found the pyriform aperture to have the smallest cross-sectional area of the nasal airway. In 1983, Haight and Cole continued the study of Bridger and Proctor and demonstrated that the maximal nasal resistance was localized near the pyriform aperture and depended on engorgement of the head of the inferior turbinate. A description of the nasal valve and its functions are more fully described in Cole, “The Four Components of the Nasal Valve”, American Journal of Rhinology, Vol. 17, No. 2, pp. 107-110 (2003). See also, Cole, “Biophysics of Nasal Air Flow: A Review”, American Journal of Rhinology, Vol. 14, No. 4, pp. 245-249 (2000).
Because ventilation involves pressure changes, the nasal airways must be stable both at rest and under the negative pressures created during quiet and forced inspiration. Proper airflow through the nasal airway depends on satisfactory structural stability (and/or resistance to conformational change resulting from pressure changes) of the upper and lower lateral cartilages and soft tissues respectively. Satisfactory skeletal stability is present when the upper and lower lateral cartilages have sufficient structural stability to resist conformational changes resulting from air pressure changes. When either the skeletal or the soft tissue component is congenitally deficient or has been compromised by surgery or trauma, the patient experiences a conformation change of the valves during inspiration, with resultant change in the airflow and/or pressure in the nasal airway. Normally, the upper lateral cartilages move, change shape, partially collapse and/or change nasal airway pressure with all ventilatory flow rates. Thus, even normal nasal valves are affected by respiration. However, a patient with dynamic nasal valve dysfunction may have a nasal airway walls that inadequately resist the pressure changes and restrict airflow even during normal nasal breathing.
Inadequate nasal valve structural strength, stiffness or conformation can be a consequence of previous surgery, trauma, aging, or primary weakness of the upper lateral cartilage and is often symptomatic and debilitating. As many as 13% of the patients with chronic nasal obstruction have some degree of nasal valve collapse. Of these patients, 88% have unilateral collapse.
Poor nasal breathing and/or nasal congestion has profound effects on a person's health and quality of life, which can be measured by validated questionnaires such as the NOSE score, as described in Stewart M G, Witsell D L, Smith T L, Weaver E M, Yueh B, Hannley M T. Development and validation of the Nasal Obstruction Symptom Evaluation (NOSE) scale. Otolaryngol Head Neck Surg 2004; 130:157-63.
Causes of inadequate nasal airflow and the structure of the nasal valve inadequacy can be clinically detected by direct visualization (preferably with minimal disturbance so as not to alter the structure by visualizing) or endoscopic examination. Alternatively, CT, MRI, ultrasound or other non-invasive imaging technologies may be employed. One method of evaluating the potential improvement in nasal airflow from widening the nasal valve area nasal valve obstruction is the cottle test, which involves gently pulling the skin of a patient's cheek laterally away from the nose with two fingers, thereby opening the internal nasal valve.
Existing methods of correcting nasal valve inadequacy include surgically repositioning the upper lateral cartilage or adding structural grafts to support the lateral wall of the nose. Surgical structural enhancement of the valve can include the use of cartilage grafts and grafts made from a number of materials. The most frequent methods surgically correct internal nasal valve collapse and involve the use of spreader grafts placed between the upper lateral cartilage and septum. Alternately, stents, spreaders or other devices may be implanted to reposition the ULC. Invasive surgical and implant solutions carry substantial risk and discomfort.
External (non-implanted) nasal dilators which are placed temporarily and removed by the patient are also available. Such external devices are possibly placed on the outside surface of the nose such as the “Breathe Right” strips as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,499 to Johnson or similar devices taught by U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,495 to Lockwood. Other devices may be temporarily placed in the nasal cavity (but not implanted in the nose), such as those taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,523 to Brown, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,781 to Jordan. However, such devices can be uncomfortable, unsightly, and require the patient to remove and replace the device on a periodic basis. These devices can cause skin irritation.
Poor nasal airflow can also occur in people with a structurally normal nasal and/or nasal valve anatomy, as well as a normal nasal passage cross-sectional area. The strength, structure and resistance to collapse of the nasal passage can also be normal in people with poor nasal airflow. People can have poor nasal airflow from other causes, including deviated septum, allergic rhinitis, non-allergic rhinitis, turbinate hyperplasia, nasal tip ptosis, and nasal polyposis. Whatever the cause, the tissues of the nasal valves are intimately involved in nasal airflow and nasal airflow inadequacy. Thus, there remains an unmet need in the art for non-invasive and minimally invasive methods and devices to improve nasal airflow.